


Kinktober 2017 Collection

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Steter Porn Olympics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Peter Hale, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Female Stiles Stilinski, Feminization, Fucking Machines, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Humiliation, Ice Play, Injury, Kinktober, Knotting, Lapdance, Leather Kink, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Punishment, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Rule 63 Stiles, Sex Pollen, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sex Worker Peter Hale, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex, Xeno, female dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: I tried to resist, but Kinktober caught me. I'm working off this prompt listhere.This is nothing but self-indulgent kinky shit. Mostly Steter, but some other pairings thrown in because why not?





	1. Day 1: Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Aphrodisiacs

**Author's Note:**

> So, red_crate is a life-ruiner and knicker-nuisance, and decided to wave the Kinktober prompt list at me. After accepting that I am a trashy, kinky hoe, I decided drabbles. The way to do this was drabbles. 
> 
> **_A couple of important notes_** :  
> 1) these are completed, and will not be continued  
> 2) chapter titles will indicate the kinks I wrote for  
> 3) unless otherwise stated in said chapter titles, assume what you are reading is Steter  
> 4) tags will update as this collection does 
> 
> Behold, I drabbled and it is _filthy_.

 

~Sleepy Sex~

 

Peter wakes to a still-sleeping Stiles rocking against his backside, and oh, isn’t that tempting? He hitches his hips back, curious. If he can make the horny little thing come in his sleep, he can tease about wet dreams and cock rings.

The mental image has his own cock filling, but he doesn’t touch himself. Not yet.

He rocks faster, because lazy rutting isn’t enough to make Stiles come. He considers turning over, gripping his boy’s cock, but Stiles’s arm loops his waist. He feels a mumbled, “Morning,” against his neck, and then harder, deliberate grinding.  

Ah, well. Another time.

 

 

~Spanking~

 

Stiles moans, arching as the sting of the latest strike blooms under his skin. He’s pretty sure he’s pink by now, but Daddy won’t stop until his ass is cherry red. He tries not to squirm, but he’s on all-fours, presenting to his Daddy and the camera, and so turned on he’s leaking onto the sheets.

“My good boy,” Peter purrs, before bringing his palm down against the meat of Stiles’s ass. “I can’t wait for you to see it too, to see what I see.”

“Daddy, please,” he whines, face burning hotter than his butt.

“Ten more. Count them.”

 

 

~Aphrodisiacs~

 

Peter watches the boy’s pupils dilate, skin flushing. The others don’t notice, too relieved at having escaped death to realize what their mad dash led them through. They’ll be fine, most of them won’t even feel it—their accelerated healing will clear the flower’s toxin before their immune system response causes the classic symptom to appear.

Stiles, on the other hand . . . 

“You know what that was?” he murmurs. Stiles swallows, nodding. “Then you know you shouldn’t try to ride it out on your own.”

Stiles’s scent blooms with shame. “I’ll be fine.”

“You will be if you let me help.”

 


	2. Day 2: Dirty Talk

 

Peter rubs himself through his sweats as he listens to Stiles’s laboured breathing on the other end of the phone. “One more, now, sweetheart, and make sure you get more lube.”

“Peter, ’m ready, I—" 

“What you are is impatient. The rule is that if I’m not there, you take three of your own slender fingers before you get to stuff yourself with toys. So be a good boy, and let me hear you take that third one.”

He hears the snick of the lube bottle before Stiles groans. “See? Prep is important, even for desperate little cocksluts like you.”

 


	3. Day 3: Biting

 

Stiles whines, arching as best he can under Peter’s bulk. He’s close, he’s so close, Peter’s nailing his prostate and holding his wrists in a vice grip so he can’t touch himself, but he doesn’t need to. He doesn’t know what he needs, but it’s not that.

He whimpers in frustration. “ _Daddy_.”

Peter snarls, hips snapping harder and Stiles nearly cries, it’s good, it’s so good he feels strung out. And then Peter sinks inhumanly-sharp teeth into the back of his neck, his cock going deep, and Stiles comes with a yelp as his nerve endings light up with pleasure-pain.

 


	4. Day 5: Humiliation

 

“Bend over, show me your cock-hungry little pussy.”

He bends over the kitchen table slowly. He both loves and hates that he’s so hard it hurts right now.

“Mm, spread yourself, Princess. Show Daddy how bad you want it.”

He does, and feels Peter’s thumb brushing over where he’s wet and loose from fingering himself. “Poor little pussy, all wet and wanting. It needs a cock to fill it up, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, Daddy,” he whispers.

“But not just any cock will do, will it?”

Shame and arousal burn in his gut. “No. My p-pussy needs Daddy cock.”

“That’s right.”

 


	5. Day 6: Bondage

 

Stiles times his breaths—in for four, out for five—fighting the arousal trying to flicker back to life in his groin. They don’t have time, for one thing, and besides—that’s not really what this is about.

“How much longer?”

The hands winding rope around his torso continue tying steadily. “A few more minutes, sweetheart. You’re doing so well.”

The praise bolsters him, and he focusses on keeping still, hands laced behind his head as Peter finishes the harness. He gets a quick kiss before Peter hands him his shirt.

“Now, get to work. I’ll see you tonight, pet.”

 

 


	6. Day 7: Derek/Lydia, Creampie; Crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompts are all about the awesomeness of TW ladies Lydia and Allison, for the prompts of "creampie" and "crossdressing" respectively.

 

~Creampie~

 

“Come for me, pup.”

He does. He can’t help it, not when he’s learned to obey that tone, when she clenches deliberately around his cock. He pants against her neck after, and she drags her nails across his scalp, sending shivers down his spine.

“Perfect,” Lydia murmurs. “Now, I want you to be a good boy, and clean up the mess you made.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

And then he’s a good boy, _her_ good boy, and slithers down her soft body to spread her open and lap up the come he pumped inside her before sucking her clit until she screams.

 

 

~Crossdressing~

 

If there was one thing anyone could say about her, it’s that Allison Argent knew how to rock a bespoke suit. She sees the way the other hunters eye her, and it makes her feel powerful. The men are intimidated, because a woman who doesn’t bother to conceal her weapons is dangerous and they know it. But the women.

The women look, and the naked want on their faces is breathtaking. It’s heady, and maybe she would’ve bedded one of them— _if_ she didn’t have a boy in lace and leather cuffs waiting for her to come back for him.

 


	7. Day 8: Stiles/Allison, Face-Sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenge sex, whee! And more Allison, because she's great.

 

“Scott’s gonna kill me if he ever finds out about this.”

Allison looks down, exasperated, before remembering that he can’t see her. “Less talking, more licking, you.” She rolls her hips down, pressing against his stupidly distracting mouth. “Also, Scott doesn’t own me, and you don’t owe him shit. Especially after what he pulled.”

He does as ordered, and the breath is punched out of her. He’s just as good at this as she thought he’d be. Part of her whispers, _better than Scott_. She ignores it.

“I’m close.” And she is. “If you make me come, I’ll ride you.”

 


	8. Day 9: Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . aaaaaand back to Steter, because I can't stay away.  <3

 

The first time he opened a gift from Peter and found distinctly lacy, feminine things, he’d been embarrassed and aroused. He’d tried to deny that he was interested and had refused to wear it.

Now, though.

Now, he loves nothing better than when Peter buys him pretty things made of silk and lace, ribbon and mesh. He loves the way Peter’s fingertips touch it, him, the naughty thrill of wearing something so pretty. He loves wearing it for Peter, but sometimes—like today—he’ll wriggle into one of the bralettes before pulling on his shirts, and it’ll be for himself.

 


	9. Day 10: Fucking Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a heads up: this might seem a bit dub-con, and is hinty for ABO. Whether or not it is ABO or not is kind of up to you, so feel free to squee over or ignore the implication as you wish. 
> 
> Also: Girl Stiles.

 

“Now, I know you’re a greedy little slut even when you’re not in heat,” he pauses, fighting to hold her still as he twists three lubed fingers inside her, “but I think you’ll like this.”

“No,” she whines, pulling at her restraints. “Want _you_!”

He tsks, pulling his hand free and easing the head of the dildo inside her. “I have work to finish, brat, so this will have to keep your hungry cunt warm for me until I’m done.”

He turns the machine on, and sits down with the paperwork he has to finish, her moans delicious background noise.

 


	10. Day 12: Handjobs

 

It turns out the wrenched shoulder doesn’t bother Stiles nearly as much as the ensuing side-effect of being unable to masturbate. Peter lets the boy stew a few days, savouring the scent of desperation until the sour tang of misery creeps in. Then, Peter slots up against his boy’s back, mouthing and nipping at the pale throat as he opens the baggy jeans.

“I’m not complaining,” Stiles moans. “But what’re you doing?”

Peter grips him firmly, shutting him up. “Taking care of you. Let me.”

At that, Stiles melts, letting Peter support his weight and fist his needy, neglected cock.

 


	11. Day 13: Rimming

 

“Peter, I’m not sure if—"

“Hush. Be a good boy and let me do what I want. I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

He buries his face in his pillow, heart rabbiting in his chest. He doubts that he’ll like it, but he doesn’t want to be punished for disobeying. So he’s quiet as Peter moves closer, as he feels the scrape of stubble against his skin before Peter’s tongue presses hotly, and—

He moans loudly, shocked at how good it feels. He’s arching into the next lick before he realizes he’s done it.

Peter chuckles. “Told you you’d enjoy it.”

 


	12. Day 14: Role Reversal

 

Peter groans as Stiles eases inside. He knows the boy’s pace is down to inexperience more than anything else, but he’s grateful nonetheless. It’s been years since he bottomed, and he’d forgotten how intense it is.

Stiles stops once he’s fully sheathed. He’s trembling, breaths laboured. Peter cups a hand round the back of his neck, drawing him into a gentle kiss. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart. Move whenever you’re ready.”

Stiles nods, gripping him by the shoulders before starting to carefully rock his hips. “Thank you, Daddy.”

He grunts as Stiles’s cock nudges his prostate. “Anything for you, baby.”

 


	13. Day 15: Cora/Lydia, Object Insertion; Chris/Lydia, Lapdance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swingin' back around to give the TW ladies some love--Lydia in particular. 
> 
> Also contains some mild verbal humiliation/dirty talk, plus references to safewords and D/s. Basically, par for the course with me.

 

~Object Insertion~

 

“ _Please_ , no.”

Cora ignores it. It’s not Lydia’s safeword, and which is the only thing that’ll make her stop. She rolls a large condom over the can of hairspray. “I told you that if you touched yourself before you had permission, there’d be consequences.”

“I’m sorry.”

She drizzles lube over Lydia’s groin. “It’s too late for that. You were so desperate to have your sloppy cunt filled that anything would do. You couldn’t wait for me to come home and unlock the toybox. So now,” she spreads Lydia with one hand and presses the canister inside, “you can take it.”

 

 

~Lapdance~

 

Chris has been coming here for years. Since before Victoria. He likes the fantasy of anonymity. So when he hears there’s a new dancer, he asks for “Ginger” and hopes the new girl isn’t put off by his age.

When he sees her slinking toward him, blood starts pooling in his cock and he knows that, whatever happens next, he’s going to hell.

Lydia grins and turns, arching her back and popping a hip, drawing his eyes to her lace-covered ass. Her hands twist in her hair as she murmurs, “Hello, Mr. Argent,” over her shoulder.

Definitely going to hell.

 


	14. Day 16: Derek/Lydia, Pegging

 

“Take a deep breath for me, pup. That’s my good boy.”

He does as she says, the praise melting his spine. He’s rewarded with a hand on the back of his neck, holding him down as she inches forward, breaching him carefully. He’s panting when she bottoms out.

He sucks in a deep, shuddering breath, fighting not to grind backwards. That’s not for him to decide.

He whines as she starts rolling her hips smoothly, making the curved tip of the dildo nudge his prostate. “You’re so pretty, like this. Take my cock so well.”

He moans. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 


	15. Day 17: Chris/Stiles, Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, some Stargent:

 

“I’m fine, honestly,” Stiles mutters.

Chris hums noncommittedly. The skin under his hands is hot to the touch. He palpates the muscle, and Stiles hisses. “I’m calling it. Strip and get on the bed.” He heads to the bathroom for the oil.

“You’re being a dad and it’s unnecessary,” Stiles calls.

But when he returns, Stiles is face-down on the sheets, down to just his boxers. He straddles the lean thighs and slicks his hands. “Maybe. You gonna deny that you like when I do this?”

The way Stiles melts under the first pass of his hands is his answer.

 


	16. Day 18: Masturbation; Stiles/Chris, Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter touching himself and Girl Stiles having a thing for Chris in leather, wheeeee!
> 
> (TBH, I wanted to do the "Daddy" prompt for Day 18, too, but like. That's standard operating procedure, so you get these two prompts instead.)

 

~Masturbation~

 

Peter’s a hedonist. Always has been. If lycanthropy means heightened senses, why not enjoy them to their fullest?

It’s why he takes his time, soaking in a salt bath to ease muscle tension before touching himself. Why he lightly drags his nails down his torso, letting the shivery sensation go to his cock. Why he feathers his fingertips up his hardening shaft, teasing. Why he uses an organic lubricant to slick himself, the added smoothness as enticing as the lack of chemical scents. It’s why he builds his orgasm until he comes, shaking and breathless and mellow.

Pleasure is important.

 

 

~Leather~

 

The first time Stiles sees Chris in motorcycle leathers, straddling his bike, she soaks her panties in seconds. She makes excuses and books it, because werewolf noses.

The first time he touches her while wearing it, she has to race home, needing to touch herself. She comes the first time remembering his voice, the smell of leather and gun oil. The second time, she imagines buttery leather pressed to her naked skin and his weight holding her down. The third time, she pictures his gloved hands spanking her, turning her red before fucking her on his fingers, and she gushes.

 


	17. Day 19: Nipple Play, Prostitution/Sex Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back to Steter!

 

~Nipple Play~

 

“Oh, we’re definitely using these again,” Peter breathes. In ten minutes, he’s watched his baby go from limp-but-interested to rock hard and leaking steadily.

Stiles is squirming and a hair off frantic. “Daddy, please, take them off.”

“Oh no, pet.” Instead, he tugs the chain connecting the nipple clamps. “I think it’s best we leave them on.”

Stiles arches as best he can, tied spread-eagled as he is. “If you’re not gonna take them off, then will you at least touch me?”

Peter wraps a hand around his boy’s cock as he tugs the chain again. “That, I can do.”

 

 

~Sex Work~

 

Peter is surprised when Stiles called his work cell. But his curiosity wins, so he lets the boy hire him. At a discount, even.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

The endearment makes the boy flush. Interesting. “It’s messed up, but—”

Peter nips that in the bud. “There’s nothing you can say that I haven’t heard before, or that I’ll judge you for.”

Stiles nods, looks down. “I—uh. To be cared for, I guess? And spanked?”

Arousal trickles through his veins. “You want a Daddy.” Stiles looks up, pupils blown, nodding. He smiles. “Come here, sweetheart. Over Daddy’s knee.”

 


	18. Day 20: Peter/Stiles/Erica, Threesomes

 

Erica groans, clenching around Stiles’s cock. She’s so close. “Touch my clit.”

Stiles fumbles, trying to get a good angle to reach her as Peter continues railing him from behind. “Peter, _please_?” They can both smell how desperate he is, and it’s intoxicating.

Peter doesn’t stop, forcing Stiles to continue pistoning into her. “You know the rules, pet. You can’t come until she does.”

He moans, but manages to find her clit and massages it with two fingers the way she likes. Her orgasm makes her squeeze around him, and it’s too much. He fills her, keening, and Peter chuckles.

 


	19. Day 21: Stiles/Peter/Chris, Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, some Stetopher.

 

“Alright, baby, deep breath in,” Peter coaches.

He lets it out slowly as Peter presses inside next to Chris, moaning brokenly when Peter bottoms out, the intensity overwhelming even after thorough prep.

“Shh, baby, I know.” Peter’s hands smooth up his back. “You’re alright.”

Even still, Peter waits before moving. When he does, Stiles can only clutch at Chris—who’s groaning—as Peter sets a leisurely pace, rocking gently. It seems impossible that such a small movement is so overwhelming, but he’s never been this full before, never taken them both at once.

He already wants to do it again.

 


	20. Day 22: Stiles/Jackson, Glory Holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Time got away from me there, and I missed updating, so now you get a bunch of chapters at once, starting with some Stackson.

 

Jackson’s on his knees, anticipation making his heart pound. He doesn’t wait long. Unsurprising, since it’s a Friday night.

But he didn’t expect to recognize the person in the stall one over, and hearing him unzip before feeding his cock through the hole in the divider is even less expected.

Scent aside, the muttered, “Fuck, you’re good at this,” would’ve given Stilinski away. It makes the back of Jackson’s neck heat, so he starts sucking, grateful the divider hides his face, his blush when Stiles praises him as he swallows, but most of all, his eagerness to do this again.

 


	21. Day 23: Against A Wall

 

She hadn’t expected to run into Peter at the bar—or _anywhere_ , she hasn’t seen him in years—but here she is, forearms braced against the wall as he shreds her panties and flips her skirt up. She gasps when his hand slides between her legs.

“Mm, nice and wet for me. Good girl.”

Before she can respond, he grips her hips, and sinks inside smoothly. She yelps, unused to taking something so thick. “That’s it, sweetheart. Look at you, taking my cock so well.” He rolls his hips, feeling sinfully good inside her, and she moans.

(She’s so fucked.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, some Steter wall-sex, w/girl Stiles. And Big Dick Peter. Because.


	22. Day 24: Chris/Lydia, Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking News: I am godawful at keeping track of time/days. So this is late. 
> 
> Chris/Lydia w/accidental voyeur Allison, plus mild humiliation and dub-con. If that is not your cup of tea, best skip this one.

 

Lydia presses her forehead to the table she’s bent over, but it’s no use. Allison’s shocked face is burned into her brain.

Worse, she’s still whining and gasping as Mr. Argent fucks her, because he doesn’t stop, even though he knows his daughter is watching.

She bucks, making a half-hearted attempt to get away. He snaps his hips extra-hard in response, chuckling. “If you didn’t want her to see, then you shouldn’t have thrown yourself at me while she was home,” he murmurs. “Why don’t you come on my cock for her?”

Lydia’s not proud of it, but she obeys.

 


	23. Day 26: Erica/Hale Pack, Stockings/Hose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some Erica ('cause she's awesome) and poly Hale pack.

 

Erica loves the way her boys look at her when she’s stripping down, the way each focuses on something different. Isaac’s straightforward—her breasts are his favourite. Derek is subtler—his eyes roll over her hips, but never linger. Boyd watches her face. He says he can read her face almost as well as her scent.

They all love it when she wears thigh-highs, but _Stiles_. Stiles loves her legs, worships them with his quick hands and clever mouth. He’s putty when she wears thigh-highs, begging on his knees to touch, lick, please her, and she loves him for it.

 


	24. Day 27: Cora/Lydia, Temperature Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little lady-centric from here to the end, both with the TW ladies, and a Girl Stiles. 
> 
> Also: time is a slippery mistress. And not in the fun way. So here, have three drabbles all at once.

 

Cora smiles at the whine she gets when she nestles another ice cube deep in Lydia’s cunt. She knows the sensation is incredibly intense. “I think you can fit one more.”

Lydia shakes her head, squeezing Cora between her knees. But there’s no safeword, so Cora tucks the third ice cube in with the other two—already starting to melt. “Perfect. You ready?”

“For what?”

Cora smirks, laying flat. “I’m thirsty. Come here and give me a drink.”

Lydia blushes all the way down to her chest as she straddles Cora’s face, liquid trickling down the insides of her thighs.

 


	25. Day 28: Chris/Lydia, Swallowing; Steter, Xenophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **Warning**_ : The Chris/Lydia here is VERY DUB-CON. Undernegotiated kink, might read as stepping over the line into non-con territory because of the lack of context. YMMV, proceed with caution if that's a sensitive topic for you. 
> 
> Also: The xeno here is because Peter is fucking Stiles in full shift. It is in fact consensual and pre-negotiated, but I know that's not for everyone. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves. If you need to skip this couple drabbles to do that, that's 100% okay.

 

~Swallowing~ 

 

“I’m close,” he groans, as if she can’t tell. “You’re gonna swallow.”

Lydia grunts a negative, moving off his cock. Chris doesn’t let her, fisting the hair at the back of her head and pushing her back down. She’s not expecting it, so she chokes. He withdraws, but not far. He’s still deep, the tip of his cock nearly touching her soft palate, when he starts spraying come. She splutters, but then his other hand is massaging her throat, forcing her to swallow.

“There. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

She glares, but says nothing. Her panties are soaked through.

 

 

~Xenophilia~

 

She’s on all-fours, knees wide and back arched, shamelessly showing off how ready she is. He rumbles approvingly, and shoves his muzzle between her thighs. She jerks—cold nose!—but doesn’t protest.

For a long moment, nothing happens, and she wonders if she’ll have to beg. He’d seemed eager when she—

And then he’s mounting her, his fur soft against her back, forelegs over her shoulders. The tapered tip of his cock slides into her easily, less girthy than when he’s human. She’s not complaining. Once he knots, flooding her with come, she’ll be stuffed fuller than she’s ever been.

 


	26. Day 29: Overstimulation & Crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steter, girl Stiles, combining two of the prompts for today because I just couldn't help myself.

 

“You’re so pretty when you’re desperate,” Peter murmurs.

Stiles whimpers, and he takes a moment to appreciate the sight she makes, wrists and ankles tied to their bed, at his mercy and shaking. Her pretty tits are clamped, and he’s got both her little holes stuffed with toys as he teases her clit with a vibrator.

She’s already come four times.

“I think you can give me one more.”

She struggles feebly. “No, Daddy, please! Can’t—can’t take any more.”

He releases the clamps, turns the vibrator up, and pumps the toy buried in her cunt. She comes again, sobbing.

 


	27. Day 30: Cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you can pry the headcanon that Peter Hale Loves To Give Head away from my exorcised ghost.

 

Peter loves it here, his face between her thighs. He loves the taste of her rolling over his tongue, her soft skin under his hands, the way she opens up for and clenches down around his fingers. He loves hearing the way she gasps his name as he slides his tongue inside her, the way her heart pounds as she nears climax, the way her breathing hitches and stutters. He loves the way his whole world narrows down to this, to him and her and sweat and slick and the need to hear her moan as he makes her come.

 


	28. Day 31: Dealer's Choice; Stiles/Erica, Stiles/Peter, Sex Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of ideas about the "sex toys" prompt, so I wrote a couple of them, and decided to post them on the free-for-all day. And also about Erica with a strap-on.

~Steter, Scent-Marking~ 

 

Stiles groans as Peter withdraws. He’s wrecked, but only in the best of ways. Peter moves away—which, no, afterglow is for cuddles—but returns to spread his cheeks.

Which makes him squirm, but _has_ happened before, because Peter likes to watch his come trickle out.

So he yelps when Peter suddenly pushes a large plug inside him. “The fuck?!”

Peter smirks. “That’s staying in your pretty ass until you’ve absorbed enough come to smell like me for a week.”

Stiles groans, because, yeah, _hot_ , but there’s a pack meeting tomorrow. He grumbles, but doesn’t protest—or take it out.

 

~Stiles/Erica, Strap-on~

 

Erica steps out of the bathroom, and smirks when Stiles’s jaw falls open. “What—what is that?”

She’d be offended, but he hasn’t seen her harness before, so she ignores the incredulity and prowls closer. “It’s my cock, Stiles.” His pupils dilate, and she cups the back of his head, forcing him to crane his neck to look up at her. “The plan for this afternoon is this: you’re going to suck my cock,” his heartbeat gallops, cheeks flushing, “and, if you do a good job, I’ll put it in your pretty ass. Sound good?”

“Yeah,” he pants. “Sounds great.”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [If You Let Me Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648331) by [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind)




End file.
